


Taking Care

by YouAreMyMuse



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: Dom!Matt, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Language, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyMuse/pseuds/YouAreMyMuse
Summary: How are you? I hope everything's fine! As I've been saying, I'm publishing here some stories I have written on my Tumblr (themanwithovtfear.tumblr.com) and I hope you all like it!Comments are appreciated!





	

**Author's Note:**

> How are you? I hope everything's fine! As I've been saying, I'm publishing here some stories I have written on my Tumblr (themanwithovtfear.tumblr.com) and I hope you all like it!  
> Comments are appreciated!

You had no idea the power you had on him.

Of course you didn’t. But you were driving him mad. 

He could guess you were the one opening the street door. He could feel your perfume among other smells of the streets. Your steps would be heard more and more as you were approaching the door and then he’d hear your sweet voice greeting Foggy and Karen. You’d laugh with her as you two here close friends and then you’d come to give him his food. Your soft hands would rub his hair, causing him to smile as you laughed softly. His senses could almost see that smile. He didn’t need to see your face. To him, you were stunning and that was all that mattered. 

He loved the way your skin seemed to smell like vanilla naturally. It was a soft aroma that wafted to him slowly, causing him to stop working and take a deep breath, trying to control himself from standing up and kissing you.

He’d never said anything. Well, it was obvious you two were flirting with each other. Karen was always telling Foggy something would happen, but the man knew his friends wouldn’t like to take the first step. Not only because of your posible rejection, he could handle that, of course. But as Daredevil, he couldn’t put you in danger.

And that had worked.

Until now.

* * *

The office was empty. Karen and Foggy had gone home earlier than usual and Matt decided to stay that night there, filling paperwork that Foggy hated to do. That night, New York didn’t need Daredevil. 

You had stayed too, saying that you had work to do too. Also, you had told Karen that you didn’t feel like going home early, alone with you pet. So there you were, your fingers typing on the laptop and searching on different files.

Time passed and Matt tilted his head. Your heartbeats were steady and calm and he focused on you. You had fallen asleep on the couch again. It happened often to you when you had to work the whole night. Matt’s lips curved into a smile that faded when he heard it.

It was a soft whisper. Nobody would have heard it. Except for Matt and his heightened senses.

“Matt” You muttered as you moved on the couch, comfortable enough to not wake up. The man froze as he heard it, thinking it could be a mistake. But you said it again, your voice’s tone higher this time. Suddenly, you did something that made Matt go crazy.

You moaned.

And then he understood. You were dreaming with him. And in a pleasurable way.

Matt moved his tie a little bit away from his neck, trying to breathe properly. He had to focus on another thing so the tent on his pants could fade. He took a deep and shaky breath while hearing your moans mixed with his name.

He stood up and began to walk from one side of the bureau to the other, running his fingers down his hair. He had an inner fight between staying there and doing as if nothing had happened and waking you up.

He heard you stretching and he moved his head down, as if he could really see his boner. Matt swallowed hard as he heard you moving to your desk again and he muttered a cursing word before going outside his bureau.

* * *

You rubbed your eyes staring at the desk you had in Nelson & Murdock. You’d been working there for several months thanks to your friend Karen, who said they were looking for another worker. You made the interview and it seems they liked you.

You shook your head, trying to forget the dream you just had. It was so vivid you could almost feel Matt’s skin on yours, his hot breath on your neck as he whimpered with every thrust. 

“Okay, Y/N” You muttered under your breath, rubbing your forehead. “You have a problem”

Suddenly, you felt two hands on your waist and you found yourself staring at the sunglasses Matt always had. He took them off and placed them on your desk, his unfocused eyes looking at your chin as his tongue licked his bottom lip. 

“You have no idea what you do to me, right?” He growled, his lips barely rubbing against your neck. You felt shivers down your spine and swallowed hard.

“Matt…what…?”

“Shhh…”

He moved against you and you closed your eyes, pressing his lips against yours. His hands caressed your back and brought you closer to his body. His teeth grabbed your bottom lip and you moaned softly, causing him to growl. Before you could guess what was happening, Matt moved his hand over the desk, all the files and folder flying and falling on the floor. He pushed you against it and you felt the wood against your back. Matt grabbed your legs and put them around his waist, sitting you on the desk. His lips were hungry and attacked your neck, leaving marks and lovebites all over. When he bit a special place behind you ear, you digged your nails on his back, moaning. Matt’s lips curved into a smirk and he whispered.

“I want to hear that…all the noises you have…I want them all” 

He kissed you again, more passionate, as if he was thristy of you. Your hands began to undo his tie and left it on the floor, as your fingers worked with his buttons, opening his shirt. You stared at his chest, moving heavily as he was breathing fast. His skin had some fresh and old scars and you wondered how he had received them. You began to unzip his pants when Matt clicked his tongue, smiling and biting your collarbone.

“You’re too dressed”

His long fingers took the hem of your shirt and lifted it over you head, throwing it somewhere in the room. His lips brushed down the valley of your breast as his hands unhooked your bra, taking it off slowly, too slow, causing your legs to move, looking for friction. Matt chuckled and opened them, moving his body between them.

“Someone’s eager”

“And someone’s teasing”

“Touché”

You laughed before gasping when Matt’s right hand began to caress your core over your jeans. Your mouth fell open and you whimpered, your hips moving to meet his hand when he took it away, causing you to whine. His hands unzipped your jeans and took them off leaving you on your underwear. His mouth kissed the flesh over the right breast, his nose noticing that aroma he loved, before his lips closed around your nipple, causing you to arch your back and moan. Your hands gripped his brown curls while his left hand touched and pinched your nipple until it was sore. 

“Matt…

“Shhh…Let me take care of you…”

You nodded and swallowed as Matt’s fingers began to wander over you body, his closed eyes as if he was enjoying its smoothness. Probably he was. He moved down, over the waistband of your panties. Your eyes closed as his fingertips rubbed your clit and your teeth bit your bottom lip, breathing shakily.

“Oh, God, Matt…”

“I know…God, I know. You’re so wet…” 

His left hand ripped the piece of cloth, causing you to gasp and Matt began to kiss a trail of kisses down your stomach, biting your inner thigh before burying his face between your legs. His hot breath made you shudder and your hands gripped the edge of the desk until your knuckles were white.

“Matt…please…don’t be a tease…”

“What did you say, honey?”

“You bastard…”Your head fell back and your mouth open as the tip of his tongue licked your thigh. “You heard me perfectly…”

Matt chuckled before licking a line over your folds, causing you to moan. Your legs were shaky as Matt could feel. He put them over his shoulders and his lips closed over your clit, making you to cry in pleasure.  His tongue rubbed your clit while he put one finger inside you slowly. Your moans and whimpers were heard over the room while he continued, his finger moving in a relentless pace. You felt the familiar knot in your stomach and you gripped his hair, trying to find words.

“Matt…I’m…clo-close…”

“I know. I can feel it…Cum for me, dear…”

You screamed his name when the orgasm hit your whole body and left you in a panting mess. You stared at him, his lips covered with your juices. You growled and pushed him against your body, his lips on yours, biting and kissing while your hands were undoing his belt, lowering his pants to his ankles. You stroke him softly, making him to groan and hide his face on your neck. You pressed him against your own body and shudder when the tip of his tongue rubbed your folds, before entering, filling you completely.

“Fuck…Fuck, Y/N…”He said under his breath, feeling you around his length before moving, slow at the beginning. He found a pace that hit your right spots, making you to cry and moan his name. The desk creaked under your weight and his thrusts became harder. You knew you were coming again and dig your nails on Matt’s naked back. He growled due to the feeling and went out before slamming inside you again, causing you to cum, shouting his name.

“C’mon, Matt…You’re almost there…”You muttered, biting his earlobe and grabbing a handful of his ass. His whole body tensed and you felt his release, his moans filling your ears. Matt’s head fell on your shoulder and he laughed, hugging you tightly.

“I wasn’t the boss-secretary type”

You snorted and hit his arm, laughing.

“I’m not your secretary, Murdock”

“Of course. Sorry” He replied, laughing too before kissing you. You stared at him, smiling.

“We should arrange that or Foggy would kill us”


End file.
